


"Accidents"

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Edging, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, You Have Been Warned, it's another self-indulgent piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli enjoys some private time, but it doesn't quite go according to plan.





	1. Alone time

**Author's Note:**

> ~~PLEASE HEED THE TAGS~~
> 
> If pee is not your thing, seriously, don't read this. It's literally just a thousand words of Eli wetting himself and getting off about it. 
> 
> If it is your thing, well, enjoy the filth! There will probably be a chapter 2 at some point with more of the same.

Sitting in the desk chair in his gym clothes, leaning back with his legs spread wide, Eli had one hand down his pants and the other flat on his lower belly. They actually had a couple days off, and for once Eli had some alone time. Their term at the Academy was nearly done, and Thrawn was off doing some skiing thing or other at the south pole of Coruscant while he still had the chance.

With his roommate not back till tomorrow, Eli was putting his day off to good use, indulging in something he hadn't had the chance to do in ages. He'd drank a ton of water earlier, and had been edging himself for awhile now, slowly stroking himself almost to orgasm and then letting off again while the tickle in his bladder steadily grew into a heavy, demanding pressure. He was desperate to come by now but not able to stay fully hard because he needed to piss so badly; and desperate to piss but still more than hard enough to help him hold it back.

Fuck, but he wished he could just let go right there in his chair like this. Doing it in the shower was still fun, but inevitably took the edge off the thrill. He had a towel on the chair under him though, so he could get away with just a little here first before dashing to the 'fresher.

Eli groaned at the thought, tightening his grip and squirming a little; shifting his hips and staring at the shape his mostly-hard cock made as he held it upright under the stretchy, light grey sweatpants. Nothing on under them to get in the way, either.

He gave himself another long, slow stroke; all the way up to rub over the supersensitized head of his cock and then back down the length of his shaft, squeezing hard, right down to the base so that his fisted hand pressed against his achingly full bladder, and he hissed a breath in through his teeth at the hot spasm of mixed pleasure and pain.

Eyes still fixed on himself, breath coming faster in anticipation, he relaxed just a bit… then gave a little push, gasping as a short spurt of piss soaked a small wet patch into the front of his pants, spreading out from the tip of his cock and darkening the light fabric. He immediately clenched it off again, shaking from strain and arousal; lightheaded from the sheer thrill of wetting himself, wetting himself on purpose in the middle of his room…

He let himself relax again and another spurt escaped, the wet patch growing; spreading further; his cock stiffening up with excitement and cutting the flow off for him.

After a brief pause, Eli pushed again, longer and harder this time, letting out a groan as the spray of piss actually forced through his sweatpants, watching it fountain up through the fabric that was stretched tight over the head of his cock. He still managed to stop again, but this time there was enough that it soaked the front of his sweats and ran down his hand and his cock; the wet heat trickling down his balls and over his thighs to dampen the back of his pants too.

Eli squeezed the base of his shaft again, taking a deep, shuddering breath to regain control long enough to make it to the 'fresher, and was just leaning his chair forward to get up when three things happened all at once.

The door hissed open and his eyes snapped up in horror to see Thrawn entering the room, still wearing his civvies and carrying a bag; Eli yanked his hand out of his pants in embarrassed shock; and his straining bladder let go completely at the jolt of surprise and panic that shot through him at being walked in on.

Completely mortified but unable to look away from his roommate, Eli shoved both hands into his crotch in a desperate attempt to stem the flood as the door hissed shut again, but he'd been holding it all day long and he didn't have a chance in hell of stopping it now that it had started. Thrawn had dropped his bag and was just standing there, a look of pure shock on the alien features, staring straight at him with wide eyes as he well and truly pissed himself.

Despite having never been so embarrassed in his entire life, it still felt _so fucking good_ to finally let go that Eli couldn't help moaning with relief, piss flowing hot through his hands where they were still jammed uselessly between his legs, and he stopped trying to fight it because it didn't really matter at this point anyway. It seemed to go on forever, completely soaking his sweatpants, running down his legs and pooling on the chair under him, the splatter of liquid hitting the floor loud in the otherwise silent room.

He was panting by the time the stream slowed to a trickle, leaking out of his still shamefully hard cock; harder now, even, than when he had lost control. There was no way he was gonna be able to explain this away, and why the fuck was Thrawn still just _standing_ there -

Eli's panicked train of thought ground to a screeching halt as he suddenly realized that not only was Thrawn still staring, he was also breathing hard and the front of his pants was tenting out over an unmistakable hard-on of his own.

A wave of fresh arousal slammed through him, so intense it made him dizzy, and Eli pushed the front of his dripping-wet gym pants down out of the way with one hand and closed the other around his cock with a gasp of need, too worked up to think straight anymore or care about consequences.

And then Thrawn shoved a hand down the front of his own pants, and Eli whimpered, frantically fisting his wet cock and watching as Thrawn did the same, hand moving jerkily up and down inside his clothes. It was all too much, too good, and before he knew it, Eli shuddered, slumping back in his chair with a deep, shaky groan, his cock throbbing in his grip as he came all over his white t-shirt.

He'd barely finished coming before he felt hot need welling up again. He almost always had more left in him like this after he came, and he couldn't bring himself to fight it. Cock softening in his hand, Eli just let it come with a long, shivering sigh, stream arcing up to soak his shirt this time, and just a few seconds later he saw Thrawn stiffen and jerk as he came in his pants with a strangled moan while he watched.

The room went silent, save for the sounds of piss dripping onto the hard floor, and his and Thrawn's panting breaths.

This was going to be an… interesting conversation at best, but Eli couldn't really manage to worry about it at the moment.

 


	2. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Thrawn get some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo chapter 1 had actually started out as just a flashback part of this, but the idea grew into a chapter of its own. Here's the main event that started it all - it's utterly gratuitous and probably _way_ too detailed. Enjoy.

Eli squirmed on Thrawn's lap, his knees spread wide, his cock tight in Thrawn's grip and Thrawn's nestled firmly against his ass. Eli could feel him, hot and hard even through the layers of his thick uniform trousers and Eli's thinner gym pants.

Thrawn was stroking him slowly, hips circling at the same unhurried pace as Eli leaned back against him, his other hand a gentle pressure on Eli's lower belly. A twinge of mixed need and arousal ran through him every time Thrawn's fist slid back down to the base of his shaft and pressed briefly against him. 

Eli couldn't tell anymore which ache was more urgent, the one in his balls or the one in his bladder. They were starting to blur into one another by now, and he whimpered, squirming again as another twinge coursed through him. Thrawn picked up the pace just a little bit, still grinding himself against Eli's ass in rhythm with the slow pumping of his fist.

They'd both only had a half shift on duty today. Captain Rossi was off-ship for a few days and the Bloodcrow was parked in a high orbit with not a whole hell of a lot for the crew to do. Fortunately, Eli and Thrawn had plenty of ways to pass the time in the privacy of their shared quarters, and were putting their downtime to very good use today.

Their relationship had taken a sudden and extremely pleasant turn after Thrawn had unexpectedly walked in on him that afternoon at the Academy, but this was the first time since then that they'd both had the free time for some extended fun in the same vein. Normally they just made do with messing around in the shower before bed every now and then. Turned out Thrawn had a bit of a shy bladder himself - but he loved watching Eli wet himself, or holding his cock for him as he pissed. Eli was _more_ than happy to oblige either way, and it inevitably led to both of them jerking off, either themselves or each other, or having frantic sex right there in the shower stall.

Today, though; today was the first chance he'd had since the Academy to make himself properly _hold_ it, make himself wait and feel that shivery desperation steadily growing until he was simultaneously so horny and so desperate to piss that he couldn't think straight. 

Today was also the first time he was going to get to wet himself _on_ Thrawn, something they'd both been wanting to do but had only talked about up till now.

Eli shivered, the thought sending a flare of excitement lancing through him as well as a fresh wave of need just at the thought of relief. He hadn't used the 'fresher since getting up, but had made sure to stay _well_ hydrated all morning, and the heavy pressure in his bladder was an urgent, steady throb of need under Thrawn's hand.

"Thrawn… Thrawn please, I need…" Eli trailed off into a whine. Thrawn had been playing with him, jerking him off torturously slowly for awhile now while the pressure built. He needed to piss and he needed to come, and he didn't even know anymore which he wanted more at this point.

“How are you feeling, Eli?” Thrawn murmured, lips ghosting over Eli’s neck as he spoke. 

“Like I’m gonna burst,” Eli groaned. "I need to pee so bad, but… I need to _come,_ too, you're - you're too good."

"What would you like first?"

"I don't - I don't _know,_ " Eli almost wailed, squirming yet again. 

He felt Thrawn's lips curving up into a smile against his skin, and that hand finally started working him faster. Eli moaned, hips bucking up into Thrawn's grip as Thrawn's arms tightened around him, the dark grey undershirt he was wearing leaving them bare; deep blue skin vivid against Eli’s white t-shirt.

Eli looked down, panting as he watched the shape of Thrawn’s hand moving up and down inside his pants. The thin fabric was tented over his stiff cock, damp with precome and sending tingles through him as it shifted and rubbed over the almost-too-sensitive head.

Deliciously contrasting urges shivered through him and he lost all sense of time passing; lost himself in the wash of sensations. Thrawn was still thrusting up against him; lips and breath hot at Eli's neck; one hand still putting oh-so-gentle pressure over his aching bladder and the other squeezing his cock, stroking, speeding up bit by agonizing bit.

Eli's whimpers were coming faster, little cut-off moans and half-formed pleas falling from his lips, need _burning_ in his core as Thrawn coaxed him higher, the conflicting urge to piss instead making it take way longer than usual as his body tried to relax and not relax at the same time. 

He still wasn't sure _which_ need was actually going to win out until he started coming in Thrawn's hand with a gasp and shudder, his cock throbbing, spurting waves of come into his pants in a spreading wet patch as he jerked and thrust spastically up into Thrawn's tight grip. 

Eli trembled, moaning as the last aftershocks rippled through him. Thrawn was humming in pleasure against his neck, still grinding up against him and still holding his softening cock upright in the sticky mess of his sweats.

"Is that better?" Thrawn asked, voice low and husky.

"Yes," Eli panted. "I need to - I can't -"

With no hard-on to hold it back anymore; leaning back with his legs spread wide and Thrawn's other hand still resting on his bladder, heat rapidly welled up in him, an overwhelming fizzing and tingling pressure that Eli couldn't have fought if he wanted to. He let out a deep groan at the hint of approaching relief as a trickle of piss started leaking out of him, running down his cock and over Thrawn's fingers. Thrawn's breath hitched and then quickened in anticipation, chest rising and falling faster against his back, and with a long, shivering sigh, Eli finally let go completely.

He'd been holding back for so long, and it all came spraying out with enough force to gush up through the front of his sweatpants, soaking them almost instantly. Piss _flooded_ out of him so hard he moaned helplessly, liquid heat pouring back down his cock; over Thrawn's hand and his own ass and thighs. He could feel it pooling between them, no doubt soaking right through Thrawn's pants too, and Thrawn shuddered under him, hand tightening on his pissing cock and hips thrusting harder against him.

Eli was gasping, lightheaded from the pure _relief_ as he emptied himself over both of them, watching the wetness spread further and darken the light grey of his sweats as it just went on and on. Thrawn's panting moans were getting increasingly breathy and desperate as he rutted himself up against Eli's ass while Eli pissed on him, until he came with strangled grunt, shaking, long before Eli was even done.

His stream eventually slowing again to a long, drawn-out trickle, Eli gave a few final pushes as it sputtered out completely before slumping bonelessly back against Thrawn, both of them still panting. He felt limp and wrung out, wonderfully empty and shivery from release of all kinds. 

After a few minutes, he was thinking they should probably get cleaned up, when Thrawn squirmed under him, wriggling a little.

"Eli, I… I need to as well, if you… would still like to watch?" 

Thrawn's voice was both nervous and strained, and Eli froze for a second, his breath catching in his throat. Thrawn had never been able to actually go in front of him before.

"I definitely would," he said, squeezing Thrawn's arm. "If you're sure?"

Thrawn nodded against his shoulder, hips shifting as he squirmed again. He must _really_ have to go, Eli thought, biting his bottom lip as he hopped up to turn around and straddle Thrawn's thighs, facing him this time. Thrawn was fumbling open his fly, pulling his cock out of the olive-green pants that were already completely drenched in Eli's piss. 

Eli waited, hardly daring to breathe, eyes flickering up and down as he tried to decide where he wanted to look more. Thrawn had his head tilted back, lips parted and eyes closed, soft cock held in a loose grip between them. 

After a moment, Thrawn let out a quiet grunt, his stomach tightening briefly, and Eli's gaze flew down in time to see a short spurt of piss arc up and splatter over Thrawn's tight undershirt, leaving a trail of darker grey up his belly.

Eli's dick twitched, making an admirable effort to get hard again already as another spurt left Thrawn's cock, longer this time; and then Thrawn groaned and the next hard spurt turned into a steady stream and then a rush. Eli could _hear_ it hissing out as Thrawn pissed up his own front, soaking his undershirt right up to his chest until it ran down his sides to trickle down onto the chair and the floor.

It came back down his stomach, too, and Eli moaned as he felt the wet heat against the inside of his thighs where his legs were against Thrawn's hips. Thrawn's glowing eyes were half open again as he watched himself piss, panting, and Eli's breath was coming fast and shallow as well.  

"Can you?.. On me?" Eli asked, tentative but wanting it too much to keep quiet.

Thrawn's breath hitched and he aimed himself towards Eli instead. Eli gasped as Thrawn's piss hit him, drenching the front of his t-shirt and running down his stomach, hot and wet, into his already-dripping sweats and over his cock.

Eli could feel his dick slowly filling again with excitement already. He squeezed himself through his sopping wet pants with a groan, Thrawn's piss still splashing against him, flowing down his belly, over his hand and his swelling cock as though it would never end. By the time Thrawn finished, abs tightening to force out a few last spurts, Eli was rubbing his almost fully hard cock through his sweats and panting for breath.

Thrawn watched him, hand idly tugging at his own wet cock, and Eli could see him gradually starting to stiffen up again too.

"Shall we clean up and shower?" Thrawn finally murmured.

"Oh hell yes," Eli said, grinning. 

They still had tons of time for round two, after all.

 


End file.
